


The Moment of Truth

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Crying, Dark Alana Bloom, Dark Will Graham, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, F/M, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Murder Family, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Polyamory, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Alana makes a very different decision the night she confronts Hannibal.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom & Abigail Hobbs, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	The Moment of Truth

Alana needs a moment to process everything she’s seeing, but her situation doesn’t afford her the luxury of time to consider the bloody room before her. Hannibal runs into her line of sight suddenly, crashing into a door, knives in his hands, and she breathes a sigh of relief. He’s alive. 

But then, whose blood is this?

_ Jack, _ Alana thinks.  _ It’s Jack’s blood. _

Hannibal makes another go at the door, the wood finally splintering, and something inside Alana twists and knots.

“Hannibal…” she says, aiming her gun at him. She can tell he hadn’t heard her by his lack of reaction. “Hannibal!”

Hannibal turns, and much of his aggression melts away, or is at least pushed aside for the moment being. He breathes heavily, staring at Alana, fingers clenching around the knives. 

“Hello, Alana,” he says. His expression shifts, betraying how truly upset he is to see her. “What a terrible and wonderful thing it is to see you.”

“Where’s Jack?” Alana asks, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

“In the pantry,” he replies. Unsatisfied with the subject change, Hannibal says, “I was hoping you and I wouldn't have to say good-bye. I imagined a farewell less sorrowful, less present; an echo. Nothing said nor seen.” He smiles softly. “You may have thought that rude.”

Hannibal takes a step towards Alana, and Alana’s fingers move to the trigger.

“Stop,” she orders.

Hannibal doesn’t move another inch.

“I was so blind,” she continues.

Hannibal nods. “In your defense, I worked very hard to blind you,” he says. “You can stay blind. You can hide from this. Walk away, and I'll make no plans to call on you, but if you stay, I will kill you.” His smile disappears, replaced only by sadness. Pity, even. “Be blind, Alana. Don’t be brave.”

Alana keeps her gun aimed at Hannibal’s head as she takes a step forward. “I think I’d prefer the third option.” She takes another step.

Hannibal makes no attempts to repair his human veil in front of Alana. It does not bother him now that she can  _ see _ him, just as he has allowed Will to. He stays silent, allowing Alana to approach.

“Knives down,” she says when she finds herself just barely out of Hannibal’s reach. “Go on.”

Hannibal lets the knives clatter to the floor.

Alana keeps her face expressionless, studying Hannibal’s own as she gets ever closer to him. Finally, she is too close to hold the gun up without pressing it to his temple. She lowers the gun slowly and leans in to kiss Hannibal.

Hannibal would certainly consider killing Alana after this moment to be more painful than if he had simply offed her moments earlier, or if he had left when Will told him to. He allows himself this last indulgence, though, sliding an arm around Alana and kissing back. He suddenly feels something in his other hand.

It’s Alana’s gun.

Alana pulls back. “Do you take me for a fool, Hannibal?” she asks. “I know you took my bullets. I know what an empty gun feels like.” She lets go of the gun, allowing Hannibal to keep hold of it. “Safety’s on, anyway.”

Hannibal is unsure of how to respond. Finally, he says, “I have always found you to be very intelligent, Alana.”

“Not on your level, though. Because in your mind, I never saw you for what you were.”

“Not realizing my true nature does not show a lack of intelligence. I have learned how to hide myself very well, and I have been doing this for nearly as long as I have lived. Even the best did not realize. Even  _ you  _ did not realize. Those who realized only did so because I allowed it,” Hannibal explains.

Alana smiles. “Hannibal,” she says, “I have  _ always _ known. Nearly always, anyway.”

Hannibal’s eyes widen. “When?” he asks. “How?”

“Nearly two years after I met you at Johns Hopkins. I was out late one night, and I saw you. You could say I had a bit of a crush on you back then.”

“I was more than aware. I never pursued because it would have been inappropriate.”

Alana raises a brow. “Inappropriate?” she echoes.

“I do have some morals, Alana. I don’t take kindly to rudeness, you know that. Pursuing a much younger woman who is also my student and to whom I am personally a mentor would have been far beyond rude.”

Alana nods. “Point taken. But, anyway, I saw you one night and I followed you. I was a bit curious as to why you were out so late.”

“I could wonder the same about you.”

“I was at Johns Hopkins,” she says, as if that makes everything quite obvious. “I was studying my ass off. And I happened to be getting something to eat from a little twenty-four-hour diner when I saw you. So I paid and left.”

“And you followed me. Quite rude of you.”

“Well, you stole my patient from the hospital years later and fed her mushrooms,” Alana replies. 

“Consider it a long over-due quid pro quo.”

Alana barely suppresses a snort. “Yes, well, I saw you dump a body on the outskirts of town.” She narrows her eyes, looking down. “I expected to feel something,” she says, more to herself than to Hannibal. “Shock, fear, disgust,  _ something _ .” She looks back up at Hannibal. “But all I felt was… curiosity. I was incredibly curious about you, Hannibal, and what you had done.”

“And now?” Hannibal asks.

“I’m not curious anymore,” she answers. “I understand. I’ve seen you for what you are for years. At least, I thought I had.” He hand cups Hannibal’s cheek. “I think tonight is the first time that I’ve truly seen you since that night.” Her smile widens, and leans up to kiss him again, savoring the taste of blood on his lips. “And I very much like what I see.”

Hannibal smiles back and kisses her forehead. “Will should be here any moment,” he says. “He called me to warn me about Jack. Until he arrives, though, I have someone who would like to see you.”

“Who?” she asks.

“Dr. Bloom?” a voice from the stairs calls out softly. 

Alana’s eyes widen, and she turns to see Abigail. “Abigail,” she breathes. She rushes to the stairs, meeting Abigail on the last step and taking her into her arms. “Abigail.”

“I missed you so much,” Abigail says, burying her face in Alana’s shoulder and crying. 

“I missed you, too,” Alana replies, stroking her hair. She turns her head, looking at Hannibal. “I knew you didn’t kill her.”

Hannibal smiles teasingly. “Oh, you knew that, too?”

Alana laughs and kisses the top of Abigail’s head. “Will only threw up her ear. I made an assumption.”

“Speaking of Will, the two of you should head upstairs and wait. He’ll be here soon. I will take care of Jack.”

Alana nods, leaning in to kiss Hannibal one more time.

Abigail makes a gagging noise, and they all laugh.

“It’s like watching my parents kiss all over again,” she says.

“Well, you’ll have three parents this time around,” Hannibal says. “Good luck with not dying each time we show one another affection.”

Abigail kisses his cheek. “Don’t be gross about it and I won’t,” she says.

“I cannot make any promises. Go on,” he says, motioning towards the stairs.

Abigail nods and heads up to the landing. Alana begins to follow her, but Hannibal takes her hand.

“My feelings for Will,” he says. “I am not sure how to deal with them when we are also…” Hannibal frowns. “I do not want how I feel for him to get in the way of how I feel for us, but I—”

Alana kisses him, silencing him effectively. “As long as my feelings for him aren’t considered a hindrance, yours won’t be either.”

Hannibal blinks at the revelation, then smiles. “I thought he was too unstable for you.”

“I will admit, at the time, he was incredibly unstable. But now he understands everything just like I do, and he's shown that he feels the same for you as I do."

"You enjoy the long game, don't you?" Hannibal asks.

Alana hums. "I do, indeed." She heads up the stairs to wait with Abigail, her hand reluctantly slipping out of Hannibal's for the time being.

* * *

Will finds Hannibal in the kitchen, knelt over Jack. Whether the man was dead or simply unconscious, Will wasn’t sure. He must still be alive, though, because Hannibal seems to be tending to his wounds.

“Hannibal,” he says softly. He’s shaking from the cold and the rain, from the adrenaline, from the fear.

“He lost a lot of blood, but an ambulance is on its way. He will live.” Hannibal looks up from Jack’s body, moving to stand. “You are early, but that’s good.”

Will approaches Hannibal. “You were supposed to  _ leave _ ,” he says. “I called you so that you would have time to run.”

Hannibal smiles warmly, his hand coming up to caress Will’s cheek. “We couldn’t leave without you, Will. We couldn’t leave a member of our family behind.”

“We?” Will asks, looking confused.

From behind him, a voice says, “Hi, Will.”

Will freezes. He looks at Hannibal, and tears well in his eyes. He shakes his head in disbelief, but Hannibal only smiles and guides him to turn his head. Will follows Hannibal’s direction and sees Abigail stepping around the corner.

“Abigail…” he breathes, tears spilling over. “Abigail.”

Abigail smiles, crying as well, and rushes toward Will, who takes her into his arms happily.

“I missed you so much,” she says. “I missed you both so much, I  _ hated _ waiting things out.”

Will smiles widely, pulling back and framing Abigail’s face with his hands. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and distantly registers that he doesn’t feel an ear on the left side of her head. 

“I thought you were dead,” he says, voice hollow. “I thought I would never see you again. I…” He hugs her tight, trying to rein in his emotions. “I love you, Abigail. I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Abigail smiles. “I love you too, dad.”

Will’s heart almost bursts. He pulls back after a few moments, thinking about what Abigail said a minute ago. 

“Both?” he asks. “Weren’t you with Hannibal this whole time? Who else are you talking about?”

Abigail smiles wider.

“Did you forget about me, Will?” a voice asks. Alana steps into the kitchen.

Somehow, Will feels more shock at seeing Alana then at seeing Abigail.

“Why are you—”

“I’ve known what Hannibal is for years. I’ll explain everything when we get to Florence, I promise.” She walks over to Will and pecks him on the cheek. “Where we’ll all start a new life.”

“Where we’ll be a family,” Abigail says.

Hannibal wraps an arm around Alana. His other hand settles on Abigail’s shoulder. “And where we’ll finally be safe.”

Will watches the way Hannibal pulls Alana close, suddenly reminded of the fact that they’re sleeping together. He swallows, feeling almost like he’s intruding on their perfect image as a mother, father, and daughter. 

“And where do I fit in, exactly?” he asks.

Hannibal and Alana share a glance, and Alana nods. They then look back to Will. Hannibal is the first to step forward and kiss Will, taking the other man by surprise.

Abigail gags again, which elicits a small laugh from Alana.

Will kisses back despite his shock, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Will asks.

“A long time,” Hannibal replies. “You are very kissable.”

Will laughs. “But I thought you and Alana were…”

“We are,” Alana says. “Doesn’t mean that he can’t be involved with you, too. Or that I can’t, for that matter.” She kisses him softly. “I love you just as much as I love Hannibal.”

Will smiles. “I love you, too.” He leans in to kiss Hannibal again. “And I love you.”

“I love you, Will,” Hannibal replies. “We all should get going. We don’t have much time before the ambulance or the police arrive.”

“I’ll travel with Will, you and Abigail can travel together,” Alana says. “We’ll meet you in Paris in three days.”

Hannibal nods. “Abigail and I will see you there,” he says, taking Abigail’s hand.

He sighs contently as they walk out the back door of the house together.

His tea cup had finally gathered itself back up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
